A hermetically sealed rotary compressor that constitutes a refrigeration cycle device comprises a compressor body configured so that an electric motor unit is accommodated in an upper part of a well-closed container and a compression mechanism section, which is driven by the electric motor unit through a shaft, is accommodated in a lower end portion of the well-closed container. An accumulator is attached to a side surface of the well-closed container by a mounting fixture, and support legs are disposed on the lower end portion of the well-closed container.
While the compressor body and accumulator are formed in a circular shape in a plan view, the support legs are usually formed in a triangular shape in a plan view. The respective vertical angle portions of the support legs project from the peripheral surface of the well-closed container, and these vertical angle portions are formed individually with mounting holes through which fixtures are passed to be attached and secured to mounting spots (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).